


Who Handles the Hand?

by GreedIsGreen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forgive me Ned, I am going to hell for this, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, it was a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedIsGreen/pseuds/GreedIsGreen
Summary: Delicate hands worked oil into the sun-kissed skin. His body was so beautiful. Masculine. Years of training with the sword had developed well defined muscles in his arms and back, and anybody would be lucky to be in this position.





	Who Handles the Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe you guys talked me into posting this.

Delicate hands worked oil into the sun-kissed skin. His body was so beautiful. Masculine. Years of training with the sword had developed well defined muscles in his arms and back, and anybody would be lucky to be in this position. 

But a sickening guilt clung to the air. They shouldn't be doing this. If his wife were to find out… if anyone were to find out, really… there would be such an uproar. And Ned was so very honorable. So very good. He’d drop these nighttime escapades, and leave them both wanting. If only this were a different time, a different place, they might have had a future together. 

Lithe fingers dipped around Ned’s waist, down the tops of his strong thighs that had ridden into many a battle, and grazed over the soft line of scars that littered his skin. The tawny fine hairs there glistened with each swipe of his slickened hands, and hungry eyes raked over the curve of his buttocks hungrily. 

There was an understanding here. This was pleasure, not love. They dared not allow themselves that. But as Ned flipped over, and their eyes met, it could not be denied that there was something more than just lust. The realization was perhaps a bit a shock for both of them, but this ceaseless attraction could only be fought for so long. 

Narrow hips suddenly straddled Ned, and they both gasped at the familiar contact. 

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Ned breathed as his hands ran up a slender torso. 

“Do you want to stop?” came a lilting voice. 

“No. I just… I love my wife.” 

“So do I. But that doesn't mean we have to deny ourselves. She never has to know.”

With those final words of persuasion, the Master of Coin leaned down and pressed his soft lips to roughened ones. What began as a hesitant press became an all encompassing blaze as Ned’s lips parted and Petyr's tongue plundered his mouth. 

Ned’s strong arms wrapped around Petyr’s tapered waist, and brought him closer. Their nipples were hard and erect as they scraped against the coarse chest hair that settled between them. Their stiff pricks slid against each other and through the oil that covered their bodies, and the combined sensations caused a pained groan of pleasure to be emitted. 

Petyr could feel as Ned's callused hand caressed the lean muscle of his ass, and a slickened finger slid down between his cheeks to find the tiny puckered entry that begged for attention. It slipped inside, and the smaller man’s groin tightened in response as the digit moved in and out, readying him for something heavier, and much thicker. He moaned his approval as fire coursed through his veins. 

Tenderly, he reached to grip Ned’s straining cock. The tip was bulbous and red, and Petyr’s thumb spread the white dollop of pre-cum over the taut flesh as his smooth palm pumped him. He bit playfully at the pulse of the broad man’s neck before sitting up to position it at his entrance, his back arching as it's sizable girth slid inch by incredible inch to sit deeply inside. They moaned in unison as he took Ned’s cock all the way in to the hilt. 

“Gods! This shouldn't feel so good,” Ned sighed. “You shouldn't feel so good. What am I doing?” 

Petyr began to move--up and forward, back and down. “Tell me to stop. Tell me your wife feels this good. That Cat can make you come just as hard as I can,” he said, voice quivering with desire. To punctuate the vehemence behind his words, he reached beneath Ned, and pressed his middle finger deep inside his welcoming ass, massaging at the pleasure center there. 

Ned groaned his enjoyment loudly, and began thrusting up, meeting Petyr in each descent. Each push of his cock sent the Master of Coin closer and closer, careening towards his own release. 

Suddenly, Ned flipped them over, raising Petyr's legs to sit over his shoulders, and began ramming into him at a brutal pace, until at last he growled, coming deep inside, leaving Petyr in the lurch only long enough for him to pull out, and wrap his lips around the cock that bobbed needfully between slight hips. Ned’s tongued tickled up Petyr’s hard shaft as he cupped his balls, and Petyr watched as a head of shaggy brown hair bounced in his lap, felt the heat of a far more practiced tongue than he would have supposed flicking at the tip of his cock, and relished in delight as he released a large shot of cum deep into the Hand’s throat, a smile on his face as he held Ned’s head in place, forcing him to swallow all of it. 

Once he recovered from gagging on Petyr’s sizable load, Ned collapsed beside him, sated and afraid. 

“Cat can never know.”

“Of course. This will be our little secret,” Petyr promised as he snuggled into Ned’s side. 

After all, Petyr thought, if he couldn't have the woman he wanted, why not fuck her man instead?

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe you guys talked me into posting this.


End file.
